


The Muse

by peanutpeepz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fiction, Ford and Dipper bonding, Ford is a statue, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, Muse of the Journal, Sad, Stan is sad, slight AU, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpeepz/pseuds/peanutpeepz
Summary: When Dipper finds an old journal in the woods, he not only gains an insight into the mysteries of Gravity Falls, but someone to help him decipher them. Someone who fell victim to those mysteries 30 years ago.A muse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on AO3. Obligatory disclaimer there. This is an ongoing kind of drabble AU I came up with, in which Ford was saved from being sucked into the portal, but became petrified due to the effects of it. His spirit ends up following Dipper after Dipper discovers the journal, and serves as a mysterious guide to Gravity Falls- a muse. 
> 
> I will be editing this frequently and I will be changing tags and the like as this goes on. I'm kinda winging it here. That being said, enjoy this here prologue.

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

When Stan saw his brother, he barely recognized him. The man was a disheveled wreck, eyes rimmed with dark bags, unshaven, and twitching with paranoia. The crossbow said enough about his mental state, but when he was invited inside, Stan saw that Ford really was in dire need of help. Papers were strewn about, week old coffee mugs were splayed about the room, and the windows were covered in tin foil, of all things. As he listened to his brother’s plight (after having a spotlight shone in his eyes, as if being nearly skewered wasn’t enough), he realized that maybe, just maybe Ford was sincere, and they could take whatever had happened and rebuild their relationship from it. 

_Things weren’t supposed to go this way._

Confounded wasn’t nearly a strong enough word to describe how Stan felt upon seeing the portal in Ford’s basement. This was something out of a movie, with its grand structure, gaping maw, and cables going every which way around the basement, connecting to various machines whose purpose he could only faintly guess at. Ford explained what he had done, and how he had regretted it. When he mentioned sailing as he handed Stan the final journal, his heart blossomed with hope. This was it, this is what he had been waiting these long, miserable 10 years for…

Only to be told to leave. 

No, this was wrong. This was wrong! They were supposed to go together, to be together! And Ford still wanted him out of the way?! In a rage, Stan grabbed the journal and threatened to light it aflame, deeply wounded by Ford’s words. However, Ford tackled him to the ground, and the two began to wrestle for the weathered book. They crashed through a door and into various machinery, grappling and pulling until a well-placed kick from Ford pressed Stan firmly into the red hot console. Agonizing pain like an inferno of knives radiated from the point of contact, and Stan fell to the floor screaming. He didn’t hear the remorse in Ford’s voice, responding only with a firm punch when he was able to right himself. 

_This wasn’t supposed to happen._

No, no, no! What had he done?!

Ford was flying through the air, being pulled towards the portal that had activated during their struggle. He was begging, screaming for help, but Stan was powerless. He was going to fail again, and Ford was going to pay the price…

He noticed the lever. 

Faster than the eye could blink, Stan ran to it and yanked as hard as he could, filled with adrenaline and determination. His efforts were rewarded when it pulled back into place, and the lights as well as the vortex faded away. Ford fell harshly to the ground with a grunt, the gravity anomaly having been resolved. Stan was flooded with relief. He’d done it! He’d saved his brother!! He rushed to Ford’s side to support him. Ford took his hand shakily and tried to right himself… 

But something wasn’t right. Ford’s movements were limited. He was growing sluggish, and when the two of them looked at what was happening… 

“W-What’s going on?!”

“It must have been the portal- my body-!”

“Come on, we can fix this! What do I need to do?!”

“I don’t know! I don’t… Stanley, please…!”

Before Stan could respond, Ford was gone. A stone visage was in his place, a look of fear and desperation etched onto his face, his hand outstretched.  
He had been caught in the portal when it shut down, so the effect of being inside during the abrupt termination of the gateway must have somehow frozen him from head to toe. That was the only conclusion to draw, but Stan wasn’t thinking about that. He wasn’t thinking about anything. Ford was before him, petrified, silent… there was nothing left of him but a hunk of rock. With shaking hands, Stan held his brother close, resting his head on his shoulder. It was frigid. 

“Stanford…! STANFORD!!” 

The wails rang throughout the night. 

_This wasn’t supposed to happen._

***

Stan awoke with a start that morning. His breath came in ragged gasps, and his hand clutched his chest as though his heart was going to explode. After taking a moment to realize that he was in the waking world, he let out a deep sigh and reached for his glasses. 

This wasn’t the first time he’d had that dream, and it wouldn’t be the last. Ever since that day 30 years ago, the memory of Ford pleading for help as he was turned to stone haunted him constantly. There wasn’t a moment’s rest or reprieve; he was plagued by the guilt of his actions every single day. If he hadn’t had pushed Ford, if he’d just taken the journal and left, if he’d shut the portal down in time… none of this would have happened. Ford may have made his share of mistakes, but his fate was not of his own making. 

At least, Stan didn’t see it that way.

He shook his head as he entered the bathroom to shower. He couldn’t afford to be thinking about that right now; there were more pressing matters at hand. Well, to be specific, one big one. He’d worked out an arrangement with Shermie’s son and daughter in law to take care of their children for the summer, and the twins were arriving today. He hadn’t seen them since they were very small, and he knew they wouldn’t remember him, so he was a little apprehensive. However, he was lonely, and some extra company could only do him good. If anything, it would give him something to distract himself from that dream. He finished his shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs to drive to the bus stop. He had some children to meet. 

***

_Cold. It’s cold._

_How long has it been?_

_Ah, I see… not that long. But still, I’d rather not go back to sleep._

_What shall I do today?_

_He’s not here._

_I suppose I have the house to myself. Good._

_I’ll have to make the most of it._

_Another empty day…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for the kudos! It really makes my day. :D Now we're getting into the main body of the story- I hope it's enjoyable!

“Well, here it is! Welcome to the Mystery Shack!” Stan gestured proudly at his home to the two 12 year olds before him. 

Dipper was more than underwhelmed when he first laid eyes on the place he and Mabel would be staying for the summer. It was definitely a shack, no doubt about that- the worn wooden siding and patchy, mossy roof gave an impression of a weathered little building that had seen better days. The patio’s planks creaked unsteadily as he stepped up to the front door. What were his parents thinking, bringing him and Mabel up here?

“Ooh, it’s so charming!! And splintery!” Mabel chimed cheerily, eyes sparkling with wonder. Of course, Mabel thought it was the best place on earth; but then again, she thought every new place was the best. She could always see the bright side of things, unlike Dipper. 

“Glad you like it, kid.” Stan smiled and ushered them inside the house. “Now both of you, get your things upstairs- I’ve gotta show you around the place before you start working here.”

To make matters worse, the home doubled as a tourist trap, and Dipper and Mabel had been told that they would be working there for the summer. Dipper sighed as he dragged his bags to the drafty, dusty attic; this was not his idea of summer fun. 

“This place is awesome!” Mabel cried with glee as she went to work personalizing her side of the room. Dipper raised an eyebrow as he was greeted by a goat on what was to be his bed. He shooed it off and started to unpack. 

“It’s a dump is what it is.” Dipper mumbled. 

“Aww, don’t be so grumpy, Dipper!” Mabel slung her arm around his neck. “Just think of all of the adventures we’re gonna have here! And don’t forget that I’ll be meeting some new summer dreamboats!” She gazed off into the distance.

Dipper grunted and shoved her arm off. “Yeah, sure, days of working at a tourist trap and being with our smelly great-uncle. What a blast.” 

“You kids done yet?” As if on cue, Stan poked his head into the room, catching the attention of the twins. 

“Yep!” Mabel chimed cheerily. Dipper shrugged.

“Then come on. We’ve got a lot to do. The first tourists will be here in an hour, and you’ve got to get the layout of the place.” Stan gestured for them to follow him. Mabel nodded and grabbed Dipper’s hand, eager to drag him off on their grand tour of the house. Dipper followed with a small squawk as he was pulled along. He had a gut feeling that he was not going to enjoy this first day in Gravity Falls. 

***

_Another group of tourists._

_Why this place attracts guests, I’ll never know. Butchered taxidermy is not in any way mysterious._

_Stanley… he’s as good a con as ever._

_What? Who are these children in the gift shop?_

_Employees? Wait- did they just call Stan “Grunkle?”_

_They’re relatives? He’s looking after them?!_

_No way is Stanley capable of caring for children!_

_They should be at home with their parents!_

_I’ve got to get them out, somehow…_

***

As predicted, Dipper was not enjoying his first day in Gravity Falls. He was currently sweeping up the floor by the t-shirts, trying to ignore the rabble of the mindless tourists around him. The cashier- Wanda? Wendy? - was ignoring the queue that had developed at the register, and Mabel was currently hiding behind the postcard rack, eyeing a boy with the look of a cat watching a canary. Dipper was deeming this summer job to be exceedingly dull, and he already wished he was back at home playing his PSP. 

"Excuse me?" He was interrupted from his internal grousing by a portly, balding man with glasses and a bad mustache. 

"How can I help you?" Dipper replied in a scripted tone. 

"Do you have these in blue?" The tourist held up a yellow mug with a question mark on it. Dipper looked over, and realized it had come from a shelf near the door... that only had yellow mugs.

"Sorry, that's the only color we have." Dipper shrugged.

"But... but blue is my favorite color!" The man protested. 

"Not my department, man. I'm sorry." 

The man sniffled like a baby and threw the mug to the ground, shattering it into a dozen pieces. "You've just ruined my entire trip!" He sobbed hysterically and ran out of the Mystery Shack in tears. The other tourists stared at him briefly before shrugging and returning to their shopping. Dipper groaned and went to sweep up the mug shards.

"Hold it, kid." Stan appeared out of nowhere and began picking up the pieces, causing Dipper to jump in surprise. "These are still big enough to glue back together." 

"Grunkle Stan, it's broken! You can't sell broken merchandise!" Dipper protested, but this earned him a filthy glare from Stan.

"Don't tell me how to run my business. Just keep sweeping the floor. Then I want you to polish the eyeball jar and move those crates of snow globes to the front of the shop." He jabbed a thumb at some boxes that had been placed by the stockroom door. "Oh, and if you break anything, it's coming out of your paycheck."

"You're not paying me at all, Grunkle Stan." Dipper frowned.

"Exactly. Now get to it." Stan finished picking up the mug fragments and ran out of the room to find some superglue.

Dipper sighed heavily and finished his current chore before going to grab the bottle of glass cleaner from the supply closet. Mabel, having finished stalking the day’s prey, skipped into the closet after him to get some paper towels to mop up a soda that someone had spilled. Unlike Dipper, she was all smiles and glee.

“Isn’t this fun, Dipper?” She slid beside him. “It’s our first time away from home, and we’re working in the coolest shop in the world! Did you see those burping figures?”

“I’m glad you’re having a good time.” He sulked. “This sucks, Mabel. It really does.”  
“Oh, don’t be like that!” Mabel took the paper towels down from the shelf. “Just look around! We’re meeting all kinds of new people and there’s so much to see in the shack! Don’t you remember the tour Grunkle Stan took us on?”

“There was a taxidermied gorilla wearing briefs.” Dipper stated. 

“Ugh, you’re hopeless.” Mabel turned towards the closed door and turned the knob. She frowned briefly and turned it again. The knob rattled in place, refusing to allow her to return to the gift shop. “Uh, Dipper?” She pulled at it further as she turned to her brother. “The door’s stuck. Can you give me a hand?”

“Sure.” Dipper replied. He was secretly thrilled, as Mabel never asked for his assistance when it came to matters requiring physical force. He gently slid his hand past hers and he turned the knob with all of his might, pushing against the door at the same time. However, like Mabel, he had no luck. Dipper shoved the door several more times, but to no avail.

“Uh… it’s not budging.” 

“Come on, let’s try together!” Mabel grabbed the doorknob with Dipper and she leaned against the door. “On three, okay? One, two…”

“Three!” The twins yelled simultaneously, and slammed against the door with every ounce of strength they could muster. However, they simply bounced off and landed in a crumpled heap, with Mabel whacking her head on a shelf and Dipper being pinned under a toppled mop bucket. 

“Ow…” Mabel whimpered, rubbing her skull. Dipper untangled himself from the mop and glared at the door. When he’d made contact with it, he noticed something odd. It was almost as though the door was being held in place, like someone was deliberately trapping them in the closet. But who would do that, and why? 

“I think it’s time for Plan B.” Mabel interrupted Dipper from his thoughts. She pushed forward through the clutter in the closet and started to bang on the door. “HELP! SOMEONE LET US OUT!!” 

Her screaming snapped Dipper out of his trance, and he joined Mabel in pounding against the door for help, screaming as loudly as his voice would allow. The twins hollered for several moments before the door opened abruptly, and they were sent tumbling into the handyman, Soos. 

“Hey dudes.” Soos blinked in surprise. “What were you doing in the closet?”

“Soos!” Mabel chimed in delight. “We were trapped! I was just gonna get some paper towels, and then we got stuck!”

“Did you see anyone holding the door shut?” Dipper asked immediately. 

“Nope, nobody was there.” Soos shrugged. “Guess it just got jammed. I’ll fix it up, don’t worry. It won’t happen again.” He smiled at the twins. 

“What? But I could have sworn-”

“Thanks a bunch!” Mabel interrupted Dipper, grinning at Soos and rewarding his heroism with a quick hug. “Come on, Dipper! Let’s get back to work!”

Dipper, realizing that this was a lost cause for the moment, gave Soos his own thanks before following his sister. However, he glanced back to the closet door, eyeing it with intense suspicion. He could have sworn that someone had trapping them inside. But if Soos said nobody was there, then what could it have been? 

***

Stan was working alone in the basement. It had been a long day, and he wasn’t sure he’d made a good first impression on the kids. He didn’t feel too bad about that, though; he’d always been clumsy and awkward around family. He was always blunt, straightforward, and pulled no punches in opinions or in anything else. However, he did feel a bit guilty when the boy- his name was Dylan, right? - gave him a rather disapproving look when Stan had tossed microwave meals at him and his sister for dinner. He’d have to do something about his food situation. 

The thought of family was making his heart ache, so he decided to abandon that train of thought for the moment. He continued to pour over the books he currently had strewn about on his desk, with subjects ranging from biochemistry to theoretical physics to even alchemy. Though many of these concepts were too far out of his reach to ever come close to grasping, he managed to wring out a few secrets from their unknowable fathoms. It was as good as he was ever going to get, but he knew that if he managed to squeeze out enough knowledge, he could put the scraps together into something whole. 

As he made notes in his notebook, a draft ruffled the pages of a mechanical engineering book he’d been consulting and sent a chill down his spine. Stan looked around the room, but found that he was still alone. He frowned in suspicion; even after all these years, he still didn’t trust anything in this concrete lair. Letting his gaze continue to scrutinize the nooks and crannies of the basement for a few more moments, he was about to deem the oddity as harmless when a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He instantly whirled around to confront it.

“Who’s there?!” Stan bellowed, grabbing for a weapon. “I’ve got a pipe!” He brandished a piece of pipe that he kept for self-defense while he worked down here. He never knew what to expect from his brother’s old workshop, and a few close encounters with bizarre and dangerous things in the past had led him to be wary. 

The movement came from the shadows of a bookshelf, and the source slowly stepped into the light. Stan’s eyes bulged out from his skull, the pipe sliding from his grip and hitting the ground with a loud clang. 

“You’re… you’re here?”

_“Yes Stan, I am.”_

Stan gasped in shock and joy. He ran forward enthusiastically to greet the thing standing before him. “You- jeez, it’s been years since you’ve talked to me! It’s about time!” He was about to hug it close, but remembering what had happened the last time they met, he decided against it. 

_“It’s been a while, I’m aware. But that’s a conversation for another time. I noticed that you have children staying here.”_

“Been busy, haven’t you?” Stan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, my great niece and nephew. Their parents wanted them to get out in the great outdoors or something. I’m not sure what to think of them, but-”

_“They must leave.”_

“WHAT?!” Stan glared angrily at his conversation partner. The happiness that had flooded him mere moments ago dried up faster than a puddle in a drought. “I might not be sold on those two just yet, but they’re family! They’re all I’ve got left!”

_“It’s too dangerous. They’ll be hurt or worse.”_

“You expect me to kick them out? I’m not heartless!”

_“It’s far from being heartless- you’re sparing them from pain and suffering!”_

Stan turned away furiously. “You come back after all this time, and all you do is bust my chops.” He bit his lip hard. “You haven’t changed a bit.”

Neither Stan nor the thing spoke any longer; they both knew it was pointless. When they disagreed on something, no amount of bickering, negotiating, or bargaining could get either one to change their mind. It had been that way for 25 years. All odd movement ceased, and Stan went back to his books with a brick of lead where his heart once was. 

***

As it turned out, Dipper did not enjoy his few several days in Gravity Falls. He spent every day working in the shack, doing chores for Stan, and he even got thrown in jail for a night after Stan made him and Mabel join him in a counterfeiting operation. And now, he’d been sent into the woods to hang up signs advertising the Mystery Shack. 

_Who would even come this far into the forest?!_ Dipper thought to himself, annoyed. He threw up another sign on a freshly hammered nail and went to the next tree. To make matters worse, neither Stan nor his sister believed him when he mentioned that he kept feeling an odd presence around him. When he went into the trees behind the shack yesterday to play with Mabel, a constant chill ran down his spine. The day before, he could have sworn the bits of cereal in his bowl spelled “GET OUT”. Even Mabel hadn’t been spared from the hazing- she’d come to the attic one evening to find her stuffed animals thrown about the room chaotically; it had taken hours to calm her down. Stan kept insisting that there was nothing weird going on, that it was all in Dipper’s head. What a joke. 

Dipper was distracted by a sudden clang from his hammer. He stared at the tree trunk and after a few more taps, realized that the trunk was made of metal. Frowning in confusion, he felt around the area, and a small hatch opened, revealing a control panel. He played with some of the buttons, and was rewarded with a sudden clunking sound coming from behind him. Dipper turned around to find a previously hidden trap door that had opened. Inside, there was a bright red book covered with cobwebs and insects.

Curiously, he removed the tome from its tomb and dusted off the cover. A bright gold six-fingered hand with the number 3 was on the cover. Dipper opened the book and began to flip through it. Within the pages were drawings of creatures, descriptions of artifacts, and codes abound. His eyes widened with shock when he reached a page that had “TRUST NO ONE” scrawled upon it in a heavy hand. This book, this journal contained information about the things he had suspected existed ever since that first day in Gravity Falls! And someone had cataloged them?! “This is amazing!” Dipper whispered excitedly. 

The moment after those words left his lips, a strong wind picked up, sending stray pine needles flying and causing the branches of the trees to creak ominously. Dipper was forced to hold onto his hat, lest it be blown away in the gale. A cold gust slammed straight into his chest, and he yelped as he was forced against the ground. The sudden force had knocked the wind out of him, like he had been punched instead of blown over. Dipper was about to curse himself for his lack of strength when suddenly, a frigid grip clamped upon his throat.

Dipper gasped and clawed at the force, eyes desperately darting around for a culprit behind the sudden assault. However, there was nothing except for the roaring wind, which now seemed to be focused in a twister immediately surrounding him. He struggled to breathe, his heart was hammering violently, and he was scared. So very scared. The grip adjusted slightly forward, as though the ghost or whatever it was had now changed its position. A small, ticklish sensation brushed against his neck, and Dipper’s skin erupted into goosebumps. 

_“PUT IT BACK.”_ A harsh whisper cut into Dipper’s ear like a knife, carried by the wind but with all the force of an enraged monster. Dipper froze with his mouth agape, unable to believe what was happening to him. Had he awakened some sort of monster? Demon? Whatever it was, he could no longer draw breath. His head spun and he swatted helplessly at the air around him. 

“Please…” Dipper choked. “L-Let me go…”

His small, cracking voice somehow seemed to do the trick. As though suddenly realizing that it was attacking a child, the force immediately released its grip and drew back. Dipper gasped for air and rolled onto his side to better fill his lungs. The gale surrounding him died, leaving no evidence that anything supernatural had taken place, just some piles of pine needles and leaves. 

Having regained his breath, Dipper slowly sat up. Everything had returned to normal. He checked himself for any signs of injury, and when he found nothing, he looked around for the journal. It was lying next to him, somehow undisturbed despite the chaos that had been raging around them mere moments before. Though that terrifying, bone-chilling voice had ordered him to put it back, somehow Dipper was unable to bring himself to abandon the book. He looked around to make sure nothing else was going to come after him before scooping it up and holding it close. This was huge, and what had happened to him was just further evidence that something beyond the norm was at work in this tiny town. And judging by the reaction to unearthing it, this tome was a key to solving those mysteries. Not wanting to tempt his luck further, Dipper ran back to the shack as fast as his legs could carry him, the signs all but forgotten in the woods. 

***

Dipper poured over the mysterious journal in Stan’s living room. Mabel was out with her creepy new boyfriend, and Stan was busy doing whatever it is old men do. Upon reading the first few pages thoroughly, he realized that his suspicious were indeed correct- this was a document of all the oddities of Gravity Falls! He wasn’t crazy! Strange things happened all the time, according to this book, and anomalies existed from all ends of imagination. His heart thrummed with excitement as he flipped through the worn pages, his eyes soaking in all of the notes and drawings the book bore. This was the best day of his life. 

He briefly wondered who could have written a book like this, when he felt his skin beginning to form goosebumps. He frowned at the sensation, finding it reminiscent of his assault in the woods. He wrapped a blanket draped over the back of the chair around his shoulders and was about to return to reading when the journal’s pages suddenly begin flipping on their own. Dipper yelped in surprise and dropped the book to the floor. The pages quit fluttering, and the book was left open to a page reading “ZOMBIES”. Gazing back up at him was a sketch of a hooded creature with a gaping maw filled with sharp teeth. It looked remarkably like Mabel’s new boyfriend…

“A zombie!” Dipper jumped up, all anxieties eradicated from his mind. “She’s dating a zombie- I’ve got to do something!!” Dipper scooped up the journal. “Thank you! I knew that guy was trouble!” He hugged it close, slipped it into his vest, and ran off to save his sister. Who knows- perhaps the trial in the forest had been a test, and now he was being given clues to uncover the dangers the journal described. With this thought in his mind, he ran all the quicker, climbing into the golf cart (he had to remember to thank Wendy for the keys), and driving into the woods. 

***

_No!_

_That’s not what I meant!_

_There are monstrosities here that you cannot fathom, child!_

_You should not have found that journal!_

_He’s gone…_

_I’ve got to do something. I can’t drive him away with force…_

_I’ll have to speak with him directly._

_Though it’s been a while since I’ve talked to someone like that. I hope I remember how to do it properly._

***

Alright, so maybe the journal wasn’t as accurate as he’d thought.

It wasn’t a zombie that Mabel had been dating, but rather a group of gnomes. Dipper and Mabel had partaken in a harrowing chase after he rescued her from being forcibly made the gnomes’ queen, and together they had defeated those little deceptive pests. It had been a harrowing and narrow escape, but Mabel’s sparks of ingenuity had saved them both. Dipper thanked her for saving their butts, and let her mope on his shoulder from having her heart broken by a bunch of gnomes. 

Mabel was now spending the night playing with her brand new grappling hook in their bedroom, a gift from Stan after he saw the downtrodden siblings, and Dipper was lying on his bed recording the day’s adventure in the journal. He’d decided to add to the author’s records in the journal. After all, he saw plenty of his own anomalies in Gravity Falls; he could finish what the genius who wrote the book had started! And if that was the well that the journal was leading him towards, then he would more than gladly drink from it.

“Welp, I’m gonna hit the hay.” Mabel grinned as she reeled in the grappling hook from the now shattered window. “Sorry again, Dipper.”

“Huh?” Dipper looked up from the book, startled by his sister’s voice.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. You were trying to look out for me, and I was being a big dummy.” She pouted sadly at him.

Dipper smiled. “Don’t worry about it. We got to take down an angry mob of gnomes- how many people can say that?” 

“I guess you’re right.” Mabel giggled and ran over to give Dipper a quick hug. “Nighty night, bro.” 

Dipper returned the squeeze briefly before playfully shoving her off. “Good night, silly.” He watched Mabel as she skipped to her bed and burrowed herself in a nest of blankets and stuffed animals, smiling fondly at his sister before returning to his journal. He continued to write about the day, and was just managing to get into detail about the defeat of the gnomes before his eyes would no longer stay open. He was forced to put down the journal in favor of sleep. 

***

_He returned unharmed? Remarkable._

_One as young as him would normally be unable to fight the incredible forces of any oddity, let alone forest gnomes._

_Vicious little bastards…_

_Oh._

_He’s asleep._

_It’s time._

An invisible figure approached Dipper, who was sound asleep, bunched up in his blankets without a care in the world.

_He looks so innocent. Like a child should be._

_The journal is on his bedside table… he’s growing attached._

_This must be stopped._

Its intangible hand rested upon Dipper’s forehead. Dipper’s eyes began to glow blue from beneath their lids, though he remained undisturbed. 

_Forgive me for this, but this is the only way I can speak to you._

_Your dreams._

_Your mindscape._

_I’m going to pay them a visit._


End file.
